Un furet pour Patronus
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Le patronus d'Harry est soudainement devenu un furet et Harry pense qu'il y a une erreur. [HPDM / Drarry] [Lemon / Smutt ]
1. Partie 1

Série : Harry Potter par JK Rowling

Titre : Un furet pour Patronus

Disclaimer : (c'est la vieille école mais on change pas les bonnes habitudes)

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Desiderata-Girl

Rating : M (une bonne partie lemon/smutt à la fin)

Statut : Terminée

Chapitre : 1 sur 2

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (aussi connu sous le nom de Drarry ou HPDM)

Ron/Hermione en personnages secondaires

Résumé :

Le patronus d'Harry est soudainement devenu un furet et Harry pense qu'il y a une erreur.

Contexte : Post-Guerre, dans un futur ou l'épilogue n'a pas eu lieu (et n'aura jamais lieu)

Notes :

L'idée originale vient de ce post .com - post - 147978023043 sur tumblr. J'ai bien aimé et ça m'a inspiré. Desiderata-girl a eu la primeur de l'histoire, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu la finir.

.

* * *

.

Partie 1

.

« - Il doit y avoir une erreur, dit Harry, la voix aiguë de panique. »

Il venait de faire apparaître son patronus pour prévenir Molly qu'ils rentraient.

Mais le patronus n'était pas un cerf, comme il l'avait toujours été.

C'était un furet blanc scintillant, d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, aux yeux bleus intelligents.

« - Quelqu'un a dû me maudire, continua-t-il, le cœur battant à tout allure. »

La chose – parce que ce n'était clairement pas son patronus – le regardait, attendant les ordres.

« - Harry, commença Ron.

\- Harry, il n'existe aucun sort qui change le patronus de quelqu'un, coupa Hermione. »

Le couple était adossé à leur moto. Ils aimaient rouler sur les routes de campagne tous les trois. Bizarrement, Hermione trouvait le deux-roues plus sécurisant que le balai.

« - De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir signifier ? Je veux dire, les patronus expliquent la personnalité ou les désirs profond de la personne, qu'est-ce qu'un furet peut bien avoir à faire avec moi ?

\- Harry, tu sais très bien pourquoi un furet, répondit Ron, qui avait l'air un peu excédé maintenant. »

La moto d'Harry, noire comme celle de Sirius et Hagrid, fumait sur le côté. Celle de Ron et d'Hermione était brune et rouge. Ils avaient commencé à sortir un gouter du coffre sous le siège passager pendant qu'Harry faisait sa crise identitaire.

« - Je n'ai jamais eu de contact avec un furet de toute ma vie ! »

Il commença à tourner en rond autour de l'invocation. Le patronus ne bougeait pas d'un poil, attendant l'ordre ou la révocation.

« - Il y a bien eu cette fois ou Croupton Jr déguisé en Maugrey a transformé Malfoy en furet devant tout le monde, mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ? »

Hermione paraissait vaguement ennuyée, et Ron fronçait franchement les sourcils.

« - Je ne veux rien avoir à faire ta future dragouille de blondinet pourri gâté, c'est clair ? lança Ron à Harry qui ne l'écoutait pas. »

Hermione grignotait négligemment une tartelette au citron en créant de légères brises avec sa baguette pour faire bouger gracieusement les fleurs des champs autour d'elle.

« - Il y a bien eu cette fois ou le patronus de Tonks a changé parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Remus, mais cette situation n'a rien de semblable ! »

Ron prit lui aussi des tartelettes dans le panier de provisions. Il se mettait des miettes partout autour de la bouche et sur la veste de moto.

« - En plus je n'ai vu Malfoy que trois fois cette semaine, et on ne s'est insultés qu'une seule fois. Ça montre bien à quel point je me fiche de Malfoy. »

Harry s'arrêta de tourner. Il fit disparaitre le furet et leva la tête, déterminé.

« - Oui, c'est ça, je n'en ai rien à faire de Malfoy. Mais il doit m'avoir jeté un sort pour se venger. Il n'a pas dû aimer que je le lui dise que ses parents avaient tout misé sur sa beauté et rien sur son intelligence. Il a réussi à me jeter un sort pour me punir. Voilà, tout est parfaitement logique. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et convoqua son propre patronus pour prévenir Molly. Ils enfourchèrent leurs bolides et repartirent vers la maison.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le problème n'était toujours pas réglé. Il n'y avait en effet aucun sort qui permettait de changer le patronus de quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon, Harry utilisait rarement son patronus, alors il avait tendance à oublier cette histoire. Sauf quand il voyait Malfoy. C'est-à-dire tous les deux jours dans les couloirs du ministère.

Un jour pourtant, Harry vit Malfoy de loin dans le hall. Il allait venir le voir pour se moquer de lui – il trouverait un motif une fois devant lui – quand il vit Malfoy sortir sa baguette et dire :

« - Expecto Patronum ! »

Dans un nuage blanc pailleté, un cerf majestueux avec une cicatrice en travers du front sorti.

Estomaqué, Harry courut vers Malfoy alors que le cerf disparaissait.

« - Tu m'as volé mon patronus ! s'écria Harry, essoufflé et en rage.

\- Je te demande pardon ? fit Malfoy, très surpris.

( *NDA* J'aurais voulu mettre "I beg your pardon ?" comme un vrai british, mais cette fic est en français alors bon )

\- Tu m'as jeté un sort qui a remplacé mon patronus pour me prendre le mien !

\- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes, Potter, je n'ai jeté aucun sort et mon patronus a cette forme depuis que j'ai appris à en produire des complets, c'est-à-dire après la fin de la guerre, il y a deux ans.

\- Alors pourquoi mon patronus a soudainement pris cette forme ?! cria Harry en faisant apparaitre le sien. »

Certains peuvent se demander comment faire apparaitre un patronus complet quand on est vert de rage alors qu'il faut un souvenir extrêmement heureux pour réussir le sortilège. Certains disent, comme Albus Dumbledore en son temps, qu'il est parfois suffisant d'être en présence et de parler à la personne qu'on aime de tout son cœur.

Le furet était toujours aussi blanc, les yeux toujours aussi bleus.

« - Mon patronus était un cerf jusqu'à date récente ! Et il s'est transformé en toi ! Je veux dire ça ! »

Le furet se tourna vers Malfoy, puis à nouveau vers Harry.

« - Comment ça il s'est transformé en moi ? demanda Malfoy, qui faisait celui qui n'était pas intéressé.

\- J'ai pas dit toi, j'ai dit ça.

\- Tu as dit toi. Mais répond à la question, pourquoi tu crois que j'ai remplacé ton patronus avec un furet ?

\- Tu le sais très bien, répliqua Harry entre ses dents. »

Il commençait à y avoir un attroupement autour d'eux. Harry fit disparaitre le patronus.

« - Tu entendras parler de moi Malfoy !

\- Comme toujours Potter ! »

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

En effet le lendemain, Draco Malfoy reçu par Hibou une convocation. Elle avait lieu au mémorial de la seconde guerre, à Poudlard. Cet endroit particulier était un lieu public à présent, et on pouvait y accéder même si on n'était ni étudiant, ni professeur.

Elle était prévue pour le samedi suivant à 10h.

Draco s'y rendit sans aucune seconde pensée à propos de cette histoire. Potter le convoquait, pour se battre selon toute vraisemblance, alors il venait. Il n'y avait rien à débattre.

Potter l'y attendait déjà quand il arriva.

« - Je veux que tu me rendes mon patronus, déclara Harry, solennel.

\- Encore une fois, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire. Mon patronus a toujours été un cerf, et je ne suis un furet que dans ta tête.

\- Mon patronus n'a pas changé de sa simple initiative !

\- Tu sais Potter, je me suis aussi toujours demandé pourquoi mon patronus était un cerf. J'espère juste que ça n'a aucun lien romantique avec Severus.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry, suspect.

\- Et bien, le patronus de Severus était une biche tu vois ? J'espère que je ne porte pas un amour impossible pour Severus. Il est mort, ça va être difficile de s'expliquer.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi mon patronus était un cerf Malfoy ?

\- Non Potter. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir que ton patronus était un cerf avant que tu ne m'accuses l'autre jour.

\- Bien sûr que si tu le savais, tu l'as vu pendant la guerre. Mon patronus était un cerf parce que mon père avait une forme animagus de cerf. Il représente ma famille. C'est pour ça que je suis énervé qu'il ait changé.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que ton patronus me représente, et que le mien te représente ? »

Il se regardèrent en chien de faïence, silencieusement, pendant une bonne minute.

« - Ridicule, s'exclama Draco.

\- Parfaitement aberrant, fit Harry sur le même ton. »

Sans échanger un mot de plus, ils transplannèrent vers une destination différente.

Suite à cela, quelques jours après, Draco se rendit chez Pansy.

« - Et tu vois Pansy, j'ai toujours pensé que le cerf referait à Severus …

\- Je t'ai toujours dit que c'était Potter, répliqua Pansy en buvant sa tasse de thé fumante.

\- Mais tu vois, le père de Potter était un animagus cerf alors... continua Draco qui n'écoutait rien de ce que disait sa meilleure amie.

\- Et c'est son patronus aussi, dit Pansy sur le ton de la conversation, bien qu'elle ait parfaitement conscience que Draco monologuait.

\- Mais c'est pas comme si on avait des liens tous les deux ! tempêta Draco.

\- Si on parle de lien, est-ce que je peux te bâillonner ? lâcha Pansy, qui avait fini par craquer.

Harry quant à lui allait se rassurer auprès de la figure maternelle la plus proche.

« - Mais Molly, il est impossible que ce changement de patronus soit de mon fait ! pesta Harry en essuyant la vaisselle. »

Un sort très habile la nettoyait, mais Harry avait du mal avec les sorts ménagers et préférait le faire à la main. Il avait donc attrapé un torchon et astiquait ce que la magie posait sur l'égouttoir.

« - Il y a beaucoup d'histoires d'amour qui commencent pas un changement de patronus mon chéri.

\- Une histoire d'amour, n'importe quoi. Une histoire de haine je veux bien. Peut-être que cela le désigne comme mon ennemi éternel ?

\- J'ai déjà lu des romans où les protagonistes n'osaient pas s'avouer leur passion et le faisait par patronus interposé, fit Molly, qui avait décidé que cette conversation seraient deux monologues qui coïncidaient à peu près.

\- Maintenant que Voldemort est mort, il me faut peut-être un autre grand ennemi ? Qui mieux que Malfoy pour ce rôle ? Par contre c'est dommage que le destin considère cette saine haine franche et sincère comme un élément important de ma vie.

\- Ils finissent généralement par se tomber dans les bras et vivre une vie très heureuse, finit Molly.

\- Mais il faut avouer que insulter Malfoy prend une bonne partie de mes pensées.

\- Si tu as fini Harry, tu peux ranger les assiettes dans le buffet ? demanda Molly qui trouvait qu'on avait faire le tour du sujet "Ennemi – Amant secrets". »

Draco, qui n'avait pas obtenu un soutien suffisant avec Pansy, alla voir son ami et partenaire commercial Blaise.

« - On a passé notre jeunesse à s'envoyer des sorts.

\- Je sais, j'étais là, répondit Blaise.

\- Si ça se trouve Potter a raison, et je suis sous l'emprise d'un sortilège depuis longtemps.

\- Potter n'a raison que pour justifier que tu n'as pas tort, Draco.

\- Si un des sorts avaient mal tourné ? Je suis sûr que c'est Sectum Sempra. Après tout, c'était un sort expérimental. Même si c'était Severus qui l'avait conçu, il peut y avoir des effets secondaires inconnus.

\- Tu veux pas me parler d'autre chose que de Potter pour une fois ? supplia Blaise.

\- Comme celui d'échanger les patronus. Tout s'explique. C'est évident que c'est la réponse.

\- Tu sais Draco, bien que je te sois reconnaissant de diverger un peu dans ton obsession, le patronus de Potter et les mauvais sorts de Potter sont toujours des sujets de discussion à propos de Potter. Tu veux pas me parler de tes collègue pour une fois ? Je ne connais même pas leur nom ! »

Draco renifla bruyamment en marmonnant qu'il n'était pas obsédé par Potter et qu'il ne parlait quasiment jamais de lui.

Harry avait choisi de consulter la personne qui connaissait le mieux la magie, même avant Hermione. Il s'était donc réfugié dans le bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall.

« - … et alors Malfoy a volé mon patronus et …

\- Monsieur Potter, coupa la Professeure, il est impossible de faire une chose pareille vous êtes simplement …

\- Bon alors, répondit rapidement Harry, il m'a ensorcelé pour que je ne sois plus capable de le transformer en cerf et …

\- Par quels procédés miraculeux aurait-il réussi une chose pareille Monsieur Potter ?

\- Il doit y avoir de la magie noire oublié. Il dément même formellement avoir fait quelque chose alors que je sais que c'est lui !

\- Merlin pourquoi moi ? demanda Minerva aux tableaux autour d'elle. »

Ils prirent tous un air concerné. Severus Rogue fut le premier à partir de son cadre, suivi rapidement par tous les personnages de tableau de la pièce. Il ne resta qu'un Albus Dumbledore aux yeux pétillants, ce qui n'était pas un réconfort pour la Directrice.

Il y eut beaucoup d'échange de hibou dans les jours qui suivirent. Minerva avait été la première à lancer une volée de lettre à l'entourage des deux jeunes gens. Il avait été convenu, d'un commun accord entre toutes les personnes qui devaient subir le radotage constant du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et de l'Héritier de la Maison Malfoy, qu'il fallait qu'ils soient très saouls au même endroit au même moment pour que quelque chose se passe. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Le lieu fut la salle de bal du ministère de la magie, et la date la troisième commémoration de la seconde guerre. Il était convenu qu'ils commenceraient à boire chacun de leur côté, et que passé un certain seuil, qu'il adviendrait à Hermione et Pansy de juger, on pourrait les réunir.

En réalité, les deux femmes trouvèrent, chacune de leur côté et sans rien se dire, que tout se passait un peu trop parfaitement. Ils n'avaient fait aucune histoire pour assister à cette soirée. Ils avaient gentiment accepté un verre avant de partir de chez eux, puis immédiatement en arrivant. Ils vidaient leur coupe quand on la remplissait, et Draco n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur la qualité de l'alcool.

Bien sûr, ils parlaient toujours beaucoup de l'autre, pour dire ce qu'ils pensaient être des méchancetés, et qui étaient en fait des louanges déguisées, mais le plan se déroulaient parfaitement.

Tellement parfaitement que le seuil fut atteint de manière synchrone par le blond et le brun. Un petit signe de Hermione à Ron et de Pansy à Blaise, et les deux hommes se retransmirent le signal. Pansy et Hermione les amenèrent dans un coin reculé pour les y laisser, prétextant n'importe quoi – de toute façon ils n'entendaient rien, alors Pansy aurait pu dire qu'elle manquait de poudre à canon et Hermione qu'elle devait dire bonjour au Magicien d'Oz, il n'y aurait pas eu plus de réaction.

Dès qu'ils s'aperçurent, ils se dirigèrent en titubant l'un vers l'autre.

« Malfoooy, tu as un teint horrible. Tu es plus blanc que la lune. Heureusement elle, elle se, elle se cache la journée !

\- J'ai toujours trouvé que ton éloquence n'avait d'égale que celle d'un veracrasse Potter et pourtant Goyle était un de mes amis !

\- Moiii, je ne sais pas parler ? Écoute donc ça :

Vous avez un regard singulier et charmant ;  
Comme la lune au fond du lac qui la reflète,  
Votre prunelle, où brille une humide paillette,  
Au coin de vos doux yeux roule languissamment ;

Ils semblent avoir pris ses feux au diamant ;  
Ils sont de plus belle eau qu'une perle parfaite,  
Et vos grands cils émus, de leur aile inquiète,  
Ne voilent qu'à demi leur vif rayonnement.

Mille petits amours, à leur miroir de flamme,  
Se viennent regarder et s'y trouvent plus beaux,  
Et les désirs y vont rallumer leurs flambeaux.

Ils sont si transparents, qu'ils laissent voir votre âme,  
Comme une fleur céleste au calice idéal  
Que l'on apercevrait à travers un cristal. »

Malfoy n'en revenait pas. Le poème avait dit parfaitement, sans buter sur aucun mot, en faisant attention à respecter les pieds.

« - C'est le Recueil : La comédie de la mort (1838) de Théophile Gautier (1811-1872). Et tu me dis que je ne sais pas me servir de ma langue, Dracooo ? En parlant de langue, je, je parie que tu embrasses aussi mal que tu te bats.

\- Et si tu venais le vérifier, dégonflé ? Il te faut une preuve que tu perds ton pari. »

Draco enroula maladroitement ses bars autour du coup de Harry. Ils avaient tous les deux une haleine de vin, mais cela ne les gêna pas.

Draco posa sa bouche sur la joue de Harry en premier, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à viser ses lèvres. Mais il les trouva en semant des petits bisous jusqu'à son objectif. Harry ne bougeait pas, il attendait de voir. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Draco pouvait revenir sur sa décision et ne pas l'embrasser, ça l'embêtait un peu comme hypothèse. Draco pouvait aussi embrasser mal, comme il venait de le dire – et encore, pas si mal parce que Draco n'était pas le dernier en bagarre – et Harry était déçu d'avance. Ou alors Draco pouvait embrasser super bien et enfin faire connaitre à Harry les papillons dans le ventre dont tout le monde parlait.

Draco posa d'abord un smack sur les lèvre d'Harry, qui eut peur que ce soit tout. Mais après il lécha la levre supérieure et prit l'inferieur entre les siennes. Harry ouvrit naturellement la bouche, ce qui permit à Draco de sucer sa lèvre au mieux.

Harry n'y tenait déjà plus, il glissa lui-même sa langue dans la bouche de Draco. Draco se colla contre Harry et resserra l'emprise de ses bras pour être plus proche de lui – et pour éviter de tomber alors que sa tête tournait. Harry s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche pour s'assurer lui aussi un bon appui.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, ne s'arrêtant que pour respirer et avaler leur salive mélangée qui coulait.

Harry poussa doucement Draco pour pouvoir parler.

« - Il nous faut un lit.

\- J'ai un petit appartement meublé mais vide à Londres. Je nous transplanne. »

Avant même qu'ils ne pensent qu'il était dangereux de transplanner complètement ivres, ils atterrirent sur un tapis de fausse fourrure. Harry n'eut pas le temps de d'admirer la décoration que déjà Draco reprenait possession de sa bouche.

Ils réussirent à se lever et à aller jusqu'au lit – ils étaient juste à son pied en réalité – sans terminer leur baiser.

Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre avec gaucherie faisant sauter des boutons de chemise fragiles.

Bien qu'ils soient très excités, ils s'aperçurent vite que leur demies érections n'en deviendraient pas des complètes ce soir-là, ils avaient bien trop d'alcool dans le sang. Ils parlèrent pendant un temps indéterminé avant de s'endormir enlacés.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent nu dans le même lit, perplexes. Les deux parchemins sur la table de nuit n'arrangèrent rien, le contenu était encore plus abracadabrant que leurs souvenirs.

« - Moi, Harry James Potter, ivre et excité,

Promet une fellation royale à Draco Lilium Malfoy,

Qui en retour me devra la faveur sexuelle stipulée dans son document. »

Il y avait la date de la veille et des taches d'encres. Celle de Malfoy était pire.

« - Moi, Draco Lilium Malfoy,

Complètement enivré de vin de qualité moyenne, et victime du syndrome des balles bleues,

Exige de Harry James Potter l'annulingus le plus long de l'histoire du sexe,

Et la sodomie qui sera sa conséquence directe. »

Le document était aussi daté de la veille mais il y avait l sceau de cire avec le blason des Malfoy qui sortait de nulle part.

« - Je remarque, commença Harry, que tu exiges des trucs sur ton document, alors que je t'en promets. Tu connais le plaisir de donner Malfoy ?

\- Oh la barbe. Ça m'étonne déjà que j'ai pu écrire quelque chose, j'étais plus soul qu'un marin lors de sa première soirée à terre depuis six mois. Et rhabille-toi, Potter, je n'ai pas envie de te voir nu !

\- Apparemment tu n'étais pas de cet avis hier soir.

\- La barbe j'ai dit. Je rentre chez moi. Au déplaisir de te croiser et en espérant ne plus jamais te revoir ! »

Draco, qui s'était rhabillé en vitesse, transplanna, laissant Harry seul dans un appartement inconnu.

Il ne se croisèrent pas pendant plusieurs semaines, car ils prenaient grand soin de ne pas être dans des endroits susceptible d'être fréquenté par l'autre.

La situation était assez stressante pour Harry et Draco. Ils avaient décidé sans se consulter de ne surtout rien dire à personne de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se plaindre d'avoir été drogués et kidnappés, enlevés de leurs vêtements contre leur grès, été sous l'emprise d'un filtre particulièrement efficace mais ôtant toute volonté, ou autres mensonges qu'ils voudraient bien inventer. Ils devaient être particulièrement normal, et demander avec étonnement ce qu'il s'était passée à la soirée, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucuns souvenirs dû à l'abus d'alcool, soi-disant.

Cela frustra leur entourage, mais puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas parler de leur tentative avortée de coucher ensemble, ils parlaient beaucoup moins de l'autre, ce qui soulagea tout le monde, mais ne résolvait aucunement le problème. Ils regardaient néanmoins leur patronus - qu'ils invoquaient le moins possible – avec irritation, comme si tout était de leur faute et de leur volonté propre.

.

* * *

.

Suite la prochaine fois !

.

* * *

Publié le 4 Juillet 2017


	2. Partie 2

Série : Harry Potter par JK Rowling

Titre : Un furet pour Patronus

Disclaimer : (c'est la vieille école mais on change pas les bonnes habitudes)

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Desiderata-Girl

Rating : M (une bonne partie lemon/smutt à la fin) /!\ Relations sexuelles entre Hommes !

Statut : Terminée

Chapitre : 2 sur 2

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (aussi connu sous le nom de Drarry ou HPDM)

Ron/Hermione en personnages secondaires

Résumé :

Le patronus d'Harry est soudainement devenu un furet et Harry pense qu'il y a une erreur.

Contexte : Post-Guerre, dans un futur ou l'épilogue n'a pas eu lieu (et n'aura jamais lieu)

Notes :

Le post original avec une url : redsketches

.

* * *

.

Partie 2

.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que les versions ivres d'eux même avaient bien fait – ou mal fait selon le point de vue – les choses. Un sort les liait au contrat, et les deux contrats étaient liés. Le sort commença à se faire sentir en provoquant ce qui pourrait être apparenté à une démangeaison mentale. Comme la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose et ne pas pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus.

Puis, le souvenir de s'être retrouvé nus dans le même lit un matin apparaissait à des moments et des situations où aucun lien ne pouvait être fait, qui n'avaient aucun rapport ou quand ils étaient concentrés sur quelque chose.

Ensuite, ils n'arrivaient plus à se concentrer du tout, et pensaient sans cesse à l'autre, remontant à la surface de leur conscience chaque souvenir où l'autre avait un role.

Harry se rappelait comment il avait suivi Draco en sixième année, sans cesse, en répétant bien que cette obsession avait pour source la guerre contre Voldemort, et pas du tout les yeux magnifiques et glacés de Draco Malfoy, ni sont derrière agréable à regarder. La fois où ils s'étaient battus à mains nu dans le parc du château, se roulant dans l'herbe. Ce souvenir était un peu douloureux parce qu'Harry avait perdu une dent – aussi vite repoussée à l'infirmerie - et hérité d'un bleu qui lui prenait un tiers du visage – que Pompom n'avait pas voulu soigner, pour qu'il retienne la leçon. Le souvenir se teintait un peu de désir sous l'effet du sort : la lutte était comme un rapport sexuel passionné, et la douleur sourde d'un coup bien placé coupait le souffle comme un orgasme trop vite venu. Il y avait aussi cette fois en détention avec Minerva. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, juste en face de la professeure qui corrigeait des parchemins. La tension qui avait rendu l'air aussi lourd que de la purée n'était peut-être pas seulement la haine qui les animaient. Leurs coudes se touchaient de temps en temps – Harry étant droitier et Draco gaucher – ainsi que leurs hanches sur le banc trop petit pour deux garçons presque adultes. Il y en avait des dizaines comme ça.

De son côté Draco se souvenait de Harry dans le manoir, défiguré, et d'avoir pensé que c'était dommage et qu'il espérait que ce n'était pas définitif. Il se souvint du soulagement quand Harry était rentré dans les toilettes des filles, comme si Potter allait le sauver lui aussi. Il y avait aussi le choc quand il avait su que Harry subissait à cause d'Ombrage, le dégout pour son équipe inquisitionnale mais sa captivité par ce dit groupe. Et pendant le tournois, l'admiration qu'il avait eu à chaque tâche. Et finalement la luxure qui l'avait pris quand il avait vu comment Harry était beau à la soirée commémorative.

Ils essayaient bien de lutter, mais le sort, les pensées, les souvenir revenaient en force. Draco avait même essayé de mettre tout ce qui était relatif à Harry dans une pensine, mais il n'arrivait pas à arracher les souvenirs de sa tête, ils restaient ancrés sans qu'il puisse les expulser.

Et puis il eut le moment où ils n purent plus s'éviter. Ils essayaient de toute leurs forces, mais leurs pas déviaient de leur trajet. Ils commencèrent par s'apercevoir à l'autre bout du grand hall, puis à l'autre bout du couloir.

Harry commença à invoquer son patronus, quand il était seul, sans raison. L'animal était inconsistant, il ne pouvait pas le prendre sur ses genoux et les caresser. Il se contentait d'être allongé sur le dos ou le coté et de le regarder sans rien dire. Il n'y avait que ça qui calmait son esprit hyperactif.

Draco avait commencé à trier ses affaires. Il avait retrouvé les coupures de journaux qu'il avait collectionné à travers les années, avec tous les articles et les photos qui parlaient d'Harry. Certains dataient d'avant Poudlard, depuis le moment où il avait su lire et chaparder le journal de son père après qu'il eut fini de le lire.

Il y avait aussi des choses que Harry laissait trainer à Poudlard, et que Draco récupérait. Une plume d'oie, une feuille de notes de cours avec des dessins gribouillé – en réalité il n'y avait que le titre de la leçon sur cette page, tout le reste était du dessin. Il y avait aussi une ou deux vieilles photos de Colin Creevey, qui étaient plutôt ratés, mais qui avaient pour sujet Harry. Draco passa des heures sur plusieurs jours à étudier ces reliques du passé.

Et plus Draco y pensait, plus ça devenait ridicule. Il se trouvait l'air d'un amant délaissé après un chagrin d'amour. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur brisé ! Merlin, il n'avait pas vraiment été rejeté, puisqu'il n'y avait rien eut en question. Alors pourquoi agissait-il comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose ? Il était celui qui s'était enfui de la chambre quand ils s'étaient réveillés nus tous les deux. Et Harry était celui qui avait essayé de dédramatiser la situation en faisant de l'humour.

On ne pouvait enterrer quelque chose qui n'était pas né ! On ne pouvait pas être en deuil d'une histoire qui n'avait jamais eu lieu, qui n'avait jamais été même une possibilité.

Alors, seul dans sa chambre, Draco dut se rendre à l'évidence. Son patronus cerf balafré ne représentait pas son défunt professeur qui avait essayé de le protéger des erreurs de la génération précédente, mais bien Harry Potter. Il avait la preuve sous les yeux, dans cette boite qui devenait plus remplie au fur et à mesure des années, cela faisait longtemps qu'il tenait à Potter.

Et c'était ridicule de continuer à tourner autour du pot comme ça. S'il y avait un ``peut-être`` ou un ``et si``, alors il fallait qu'il le tente. Si ça ne se faisait pas, il y aurait quelque chose à pleurer, et pourrait peut-être passer à autre chose pour la première fois de sa vie.

Et si ça réussissait …

Draco se remua. Il ne fallait pas commencer à fantasmer. Il fallait arriver à confronter Potter – Harry.

Sauf que jusque-là, ils s'évitaient avec la force du désespoir. Il fallait arriver à rencontrer Harry dans un endroit où il ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Il demanda alors, sans en avoir l'air à ses amis.

Draco était chez Pansy, il préparait les boissons dans la cuisine alors que Blaise disposait les snack et que son amie se chargeait de la musique d'ambiance.

« - Est-ce que vous pensez que Potter voit quelqu'un en ce moment ? demanda Draco, l'air de rien. »

Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent, interloqué. Cela sortait du schéma habituel, vraiment. Il n'était ni en train de se plaindre de Potter, ni de le critiquer. Et il demandait des informations sur sa vie amoureuse.

D'un regard, les deux amis décidèrent de jouer le jeu.

« - Ce crétin de Potter se fait jeter par tous ses flirt, d'après Granger, dit Pansy.

\- Quel crétin. Pour quelle raison ?

\- Weasley femelle dit qu'il a la tête ailleurs en ce moment. Il n'écoute rien, il a les yeux dans le vague, il oublie tout.

\- D'après Finigan, Granger es obligée d'aller le chercher pour l'emmener à leur jeudi soir au pub. Il a totalement perdu la notion du temps.

\- Je me demande si tous les sorts qu'il a reçu pendant la guerre ne lui ont pas fait fondre le cerveau.

\- J'en ai bien peur, conclu Pansy. »

Draco ne posa aucune autre question. La soirée se passa sans autre incident.

Le jeudi soir suivant, bien qu'il ait promis de s'en souvenir et d'être à l'heure, Harry se fit tirer par l'oreille par une Ginny en furie, balancé dans la cheminette, et promptement posé sur une chaise devant une pinte.

Harry avait vraiment mal à la tête. Il avait une de ces migraines qui diminuait l'étendue de son champ de vision et lui faisait voir tout flou comme s'il ne portait pas ses lunettes – alors qu'il les portait. Il entendant les sons comme s'il était dans l'eau.

Il aurait pu penser qu'il avait de la fièvre, mais en dehors de ça, il n'avait pas chaud ni froid, et il réfléchissait correctement. Il voulait juste dormir pour ça passe. Mais il était là, sur une chaise dans un bar bruyant, essayant de suivre une conversation autour de lui.

Il entendant des rires et des tintements de chope, des chaises qui raclent et la porte qui s'ouvrait, se refermait. La lumière était tamisée et il voyait des nuances de brun, de marron, de rouge. Il reconnaissait bien Ron et Ginny en face de lui, leurs cheveux aux couleurs éclatantes ne faisaient aucun mystère.

Puis soudain, il y eut un bruit de pas qui lui revenait distinctement. Une personne commanda à boire au barman, mais Harry ne savait pas d'où le son venait, tellement il était compréhensible et clair par rapport à tous les autres sons. Puis le pas se rapprocha et la personne dont il arrivait à ressentir la présence si nettement se mit au bout de leur table, à quelques chaises de lui.

Harry regarda de ce côté-là et il vit parfaitement Malfoy, debout au milieu du flou. Sa tête le tourna et il dut poser sa tête contre la table en bois du pub. Cela recommença à s'agiter autour de lui. Il ne comprit qu'à moitié la conversation dans la mesure où il n'entendait que ce que répondait Malfoy.

« - ….

\- Il a l'air d'avoir trop bu. Vous êtes sur que c'est sa première pinte ?

\- …

\- Non non, profitez de votre soirée, je vais le raccompagner chez lui.

\- …

\- Non Weaslette, je ne vais pas aller enterrer le héro du monde sorcier dans une foret. Je vais le mettre dans son lit. »

La main qui toucha Harry répondit en lui une douce chaleur. Quand elle arriva à sa tête, sa migraine déguerpit. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'on passait son bras autour du coup de Malfoy pour l'aider à se relever.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la cheminée, la vision de Harry s'améliora. Quand il fut devant la cheminée et que Draco ait jeté la poudre dans le feu, il y voyait parfaitement clair.

Harry lâcha Draco pour le regarder.

Tout un tas d'émotion passèrent en même temps dans le cœur d'Harry, et il ne resta plus à la fin que le désir.

« - Est-ce que nous … tenta Harry qui se fit couper par Draco qui avança sur lui. »

Et ça y était. Enfin. Ils s'embrassaient. Ça commençait par des baisers brulants mais chastes. Surtout sur les lèvres, mais aussi le menton, les joues, les temps, le front. Parfois Harry s'arrêtait une seconde pour sentir les cheveux de Draco, ou Draco donnait un long baisé à la cicatrice sur le front. Les mains restaient pour l'instant sagement sur les épaules ou sur la nuque.

Puis le temps de la tendresse passa à l'impatience. Ils ouvrirent leurs bouches pour accueillir la langue de langue. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre comme si c'était douloureux d'être séparé de quelques millimètres de vêtements. Harry pressait la tête de Draco contre la sienne et Draco serrait son torse à presque l'empêcher de respirer.

Le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné et Harry commençait à vraiment vouloir étendre Draco sur une surface, verticale ou horizontale. Il voulait toucher sa peau et la dévorer. Il lâcha la tête du blond et alla sortir sa chemise de son pantalon pour caresser du bout des doigts ses hanches et quelques centimètres de peau au-dessus de son pantalon. Il sentit Draco frissonner assez violemment contre lui, ce qui les fit sortir de leur baiser.

Draco s'éloigna d'un pas. Harry eut peur qu'il change d'avis, mais Draco commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Harry les regarda pendant quelques secondes avec fascination et entreprit d'enlever lui aussi son pull et son tee-shirt. Il le faisait maladroitement car il était toujours captivé par le torse de Draco qui se révélait bouton après bouton.

A peine Draco eut détaché le dernier, Harry se jeta sur lui et enleva lui-même la chemise de ses épaules. Il plongea sa figure dans son cou, caressant le dos qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Il était doux contre sa propre peau, et il sentait légèrement le parfum. Ils étaient presque brulants tous les deux l'un contre l'autre.

Harry attrapa le visage de Draco pour lui donner d'autres baiser passionnés. Il vit que ses joues étaient un peu rouges, ses yeux humides, ses pupilles dilatées, et Harry sentit l'excitation monter d'un cran. Il plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Draco. Rapidement, il lâcha le visage pour retourner toucher le dos, l'effleurer ou le griffer.

Draco n'était pas habitué à tant de passion, ses jambes le tenaient difficilement debout. Il pensa avec sarcasme que pour une fois Harry servait à quelque chose : s'appuyait sur lui et qu'il le serrait contre lui de façon à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. Draco chassa la pensée et embrassa Harry avec plus d'ardeur, plongeant les mains dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffant de plus belle.

Bientôt ce ne fut plus assez. Harry poussa Draco qui marcha à reculons pour atterrir sur le lit. Il recula jusqu'au fond alors que Harry grimpait à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Harry avait aussi les joues rouges et les pupilles dilaté, et quand Draco vit qu'il se léchait les lèvres et que son pantalon était déformé sans équivoque, il eut un délicieux frisson d'anticipation.

« - Nous avions des contrats je crois Draco. »

Draco frissonna encore, incapable de répondre. Harry prit le silence pour un oui et s'attela à défaire le pantalon de Draco, qui leva les fesses pour lui permettre de l'enlever.

Harry n'avait pas emporté son caleçon dans le mouvement. Il se contentait pour l'instant de regarder Draco de toute sa hauteur – c'est-à-dire à genoux en train de toiser un Draco allongé, relevé sur ses coudes.

Complètement médusé, Draco le vit lever sa main pour la poser sur la bosse que formait son pénis sous son caleçon. Draco ferma les yeux une seconde pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la sensation nouvelle mais attendue. Il les rouvrit quand il sentit Harry le masser à travers le tissu. Il tentait de délimiter les contours avec ses doigts, avec un sourire canaille.

« - Je crois que mon contrat parlait de pipe royale. Si nous essayions ça Draco ? »

Draco était comme ensorcelé, il ne pouvait plus parler ni bouger, juste contempler Harry se baisser pour mettre son visage au niveau de son sexe.

« - J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un lapin statufié par les phares d'une voiture. Est-ce que tu veux ça Malfoy ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te suce ? »

Par miracle, Draco arriva à bouger la tête de haut en bas. Le sourire d'Harry devint encore plus narquois. La bite de Draco devint encore plus dure. Voyant ça, Harry haussa un sourcil.

« - Tu aimes ça Malfoy ? Que je t'appelle par ton nom et que je te dise ce que je vais te faire ? Ce que j'ai envie de te faire ? »

Le cœur de Draco accéléra d'un coup. Ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges et le liquide pré-séminale commençait à couler sur son caleçon.

« - Je vais te sucer Malfoy, tu vas en avoir la tête qui tourne. Tu ne sauras plus reconnaitre le haut du bas, tu vas voir des arcs en ciel. »

Harry tira sur le caleçon pour l'enlever. Draco réussit à l'aider en levant les hanches.

« - Mais tu ne jouiras que quand je l'aurais décidé. Tu ne jouiras pas avant que je sois passé à la partie royale de la chose. Ou peut-être même pas là… »

Après ça, il s'arrêta de parler, parce que comme un bon garçon bien élevé, il n'essayait pas de parler la bouche pleine.

Harry prenait beaucoup de plaisir à cela. Le dirty talk paraissait vraiment efficace sur Draco. Mais il aimait aussi beaucoup s'occuper de ses partenaires. C'est pour cela qu'il commença à lécher avec application le pénis, sur toute sa longueur, sur toutes ses faces. Il suça le gland avec application, récoltant le liquide pré-séminal sur sa langue. Il allait aussi chercher les testicules, qu'il pressait aussi contre sa paume, entre ses doigts.

Draco respirait vite, comme pendant un effort physique important. Harry trouvait ses réactions très sexy, il continua.

Il prit dans sa bouche un peu plus que le gland, et commença les mouvements de pompe. A la première, la respiration de Draco se bloqua pour reprendre aussitôt, tout aussi vite. Harry alla de plus en plus loin, dévoué à sa tâche. La chaleur et le poids du sexe dans sa bouche, sur sa langue l'excitait. Il tenait un quelque chose de très sensible et de très précieux entre ses dents.

Il accompagna bientôt ses mouvements de sa main, pour l'aider au plaisir de Draco. Il pompait et masturbait en même temps. Draco avait la tête renversée en arrière, haletant, et poussait de long soupir de plaisir. Apparemment Harry tenait sa promesse.

Harry alternait les mouvements de bouche, de main, la pression, les zones. Tantôt sur le gland, tandis il prenait jusqu'au fond de la gorge, parfois il pressait les testicules, parfois il faisait tourner sa langue.

Draco était complètement hors de contrôle. Il ne retenait plus ni ses mouvements ni ses râles. Harry trouvait que c'était le bon moment pour passer à la suite.

Il attrapa sa baguette qui était dans la poche de son pantalon qu'il portait toujours. Il fit de la magie sans formule et invoqua du lubrifiant. Il en enduit ses doigts.

Il alla les poser sur le trou de Draco. Il sursauta mais ne fit rien d'autre. Harry continuait de le sucer et ne faisait que poser ses doigts sur l'anus. Quand il sentit Draco suffisamment détendu juste avec ça, il commença à tracer avec ses doigts le contour de son trou. Il le sentait palpiter sous la pulpe de ses doigts, comme impatient ou craintif, il ne savait le dire.

Harry rentra juste le bout de son index. Il sentit le muscle serrer immédiatement. Harry suça de plus belle, cela fit pousser un râle à Draco. Le plaisir le fit se détendre et relâcher le doigt d'Harry.

S'en suivi une préparation longue et passionnée. Harry commença les va et vient juste avec la première phalange de son index, et quand Draco pu le prendre, il passa phalange après phalange.

Tout occupé à son travail, il en oubliait de gouger sur le pénis de Draco. Il se faisait rappeler à l'autre par une main autoritaire.

Harry pouvait bouger son doigt comme il le voulait et commença à chercher. Il y avait quelque chose ici qui allait donner tout son sens à l'expression pipe royale. Quand enfin Harry trouva la prostate, Draco fit presque un bond en l'air.

Harry s'arrêta une seconde pour lever la tête, sourire, carnassier, à Draco et lâcher :

« - Nous y voilà… »

Le reste fut un feu d'artifice confus pour Draco. Harry le suçait comme jamais, une de ses mains s'agitait sur son sexe, et l'autre frappait sa prostate en cadence.

Il se passa quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais passé avant. Draco jouit, mais aucune semence ne vint inonder la bouche de Harry. L'orgasme partait du tréfond de son être pour irradier dans tout son corps. Il se cambra, poussa une plainte de plaisir, et toute sa conscience devint blanche.

Ravi, Harry le lâcha et le laissa reprendre sa respiration.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi Draco, Bravo. »

Le sexe de Draco était toujours dur comme la roche, et celui de Harry plus dur encore.

« - Je crois que ton contrat stipulait un anulingus Draco ?

\- Harry… gémit le blond,

\- Nous devons respecter le contrat, répondit Harry, buté. »

Draco voulait juste en finir et jouir, mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis. Quand il vit le blond approcher sa main de son sexe, il saisit sa baguette et invoqua un sortilège de contention. Ses mains étaient maintenant liées.

Harry fit rouler Draco sur le ventre. Il le fit mettre à genoux, les jambes un peu écartées, les mains bien devant lui pour qu'il ne puisse toucher à rien. Les yeux de Draco étaient complétement vitreux, comme sous l'emprise de drogue.

Et la délicieuse torture recommença. La langue d'Harry fit le tour du trou de Draco, doucement, tendrement. Puis il lapa comme un chat lape du lait. Il utilisa ses mains pour écarter les fesses encore un plus et avoir un meilleur accès. Draco se dandin nait sous lit, très excité.

Harry commença à faire renter un peu sa langue dans son anus. La sensation chaude et mouillée était incroyable, inconnue, nouvelle, sensationnelle. Draco gémissait sans honte, totalement subjugué par le plaisir.

Pendant de longues minutes – ou plus, Draco perdait la notion du temps – Harry s'occupa de détendre son muscle. Il introduisait parfois quelques doigts pour voir comment le processus évoluait, et était toujours satisfait de l'avancement.

Quand Harry put rentrer trois doigts et les écarter sans inconfort. Il arrêta tout.

« - Je pense que nous pouvons passer à la dernière clause du contrat. Tu es prêt Draco ? »

Toujours le nez dans l'oreiller les fesses en l'air, le sexe suintant, Draco ne répondit pas. Sa conscience n'était plus vraiment là à vrai dire, il n'était que sensation et plaisir.

Harry enleva son pantalon et son slip. Il était dur comme le dimant, vraiment très excité. Il allait devoir faire un effort pour ne pas jouir trop rapidement.

Par sécurité s'imposa à lui-même le sort de contention, qui lui fit comme un anneau à la base du sexe et des testicules. Cette partie de jambe en l'air allait vraiment être mémorable.

Harry glissa dans l'anus chaud et décontracté de Draco, et la sensation fut inqualifiable. Il n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression d'être à sa place que entre les fesses de Draco Malfoy.

Et ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation qui le parcouru quand il commença à bouger. Des éclairs de plaisir parcourait sa peau, le tonnerre grondait à l'intérieur de lui. Il attrapa fermement les haches de Draco et imposa un rythme soutenu qui fit crier le blond.

La perception qu'il avait de la muqueuse contre la muqueuse était aussi excitante que la vue qu'il avait de là où il était.

Son sexe disparait régulièrement, enterré dans la chair. Le dos de Draco était cambré, il bougeait en rythme. La sueur coulait de la nuque, mouillait les cheveux blonds. Sa coiffure était plus échevelée qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ses lèvres étaient rouge cerise, il pouvait presque voir la condensation sortir de sa bouche haletante tellement l'air était moite et chaud. Mais c'était son regard qui était le plus enivrant. Les pupilles dilatées aux maximum, les yeux brillants, les longs cils, et cet air d'avoir rencontré le divin, de le voir bouger entre ses cuisses. Draco regardait Harry comme s'il se faisait consacré par une divinité de la luxure.

Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Harry.

« - J'aime ce que je te fais Draco. J'aime comment tu bouges pour me recevoir, j'aime que tu me regarde comme si j'étais le soleil et les étoiles. J'aime te sentir palpiter autour de mon sexe, j'aime te voir complétement ravagé par le plaisir, le plaisir que je te donne. »

Draco ferma les yeux et gémit plus fort.

« - Je veux pouvoir te faire ça tous les jours de ta vie Malfoy, je veux te faire jouir comme si demain n'existait pas, comme si demain était le dernier jour de notre monde. Je veux que tu réclame mon sexe dans tes entrailles comme si c'était ta nourriture, ton eau, ton air. Je veux être ce pourquoi tu respires et tu vis. »

Cela acheva Draco. Harry n'avait même pas touché son sexe depuis qu'il était entré en lui, mais Draco jouit, avec bonheur et désespoir. Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine, jamais.

« - Et surtout, je veux jouir en toi tout de suite. »

D'une pensée, il enleva les sorts de contention, et jouit à longs traits à l'intérieur de Draco, poussant un cri de bête. Sa tête se vida de toutes pensée et il tomba sur le côté.

Harry se réveilla avec quelqu'un qui se serrait contre son dos. La personne bougea et lui donna un petit bisou dans le cou. C'était si simple, si attendrissant, si affectueux, que cela fit bouger quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Harry.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Draco. Il avait une expression sur le visage que Draco ne lui avait jamais vue. Quelque chose avec de l'espoir, de la tendresse, de l'amour ?

Draco s'approcha pour l'embrasser, et Harry le laissa faire avec plaisir. Quand Draco laissa sa bouche, il alla cacher son visage dans le cou d'Harry pour murmurer « Je t'aime. »

C'était comme si Harry voyait pour la première fois la lumière. Draco Malfoy l'aimait, et il aimait Draco Malfoy. Il le lui dirait une autre fois pourtant.

Il se fit la réflexion que ça ne le dérangeait plus d'avoir un furet pour patronus, tant qu'il pourrait voir son père dans celui de son amant.

.

* * *

.  
Fin

Merci d'avoir lu !

.

* * *

Date de publication : 10 Juillet 2017


End file.
